Techniques
This is a list of techniques used by Role-Play characters. Classification Role-Play follows a distinct type range of techniques that are used by multiple Role-Play characters. There are four types and two sub-types of techniques below. - Main Types -'' '''Offensive Techniques * Offensive techniques are moves that are aggressive and rely purely on assault and attacking opponents to send damage. Defensive Techniques * Defensive techniques are moves that are cautious and careful, relying on swift movement with the intention of sending damage in a strategic way. '''''Sub-Types Energy Techniques These techniques are abilities that require any type of energy to use. A basic example is fire manipulation. These are unnatural techniques. * Regular '- Using the energy you have to create a basic energy attack. * '''Channeling '- Energy that is gathered externally around them into themselves to make an attack. * 'Focus '- Opposite of channeling types, this is energy that is concentrated into the user itself internally and released as an energy attack. * 'Accumulation '- Energy that is borrowed or gathered from the energy of others and complete the energy into an energy attack. * 'Receive '- Opposite of accumulation types, this is the user giving energy to someone or something to make into an energy attack. * 'Hidden '- Energy attacks that cannot be directly seen from the naked eye. * 'Manipulation ' - Energy attacks that manipulate its own form and shape at will. * 'Fusion '- Energy that is fused with more energy in order to make a combined energy attack. * 'Secretion '- Energy that is releases toxic or dangerous elements. * 'Movement '- Energy used to aid or enhance movement capabilities. * 'Trap '- Energy that is used to seal or track something; these are usually powerful abilities instead of standard ones. * 'Transformation '- Energy that is used to transform the user. * 'Body Fusion '- Energy that is used to fuse two or more characters. * 'Trick '- Energy that is used to aid the user in tricking the opponent and following up with a surprise attack. * 'Possession '- To possess a user with the power of your energy. * 'Power-Up '- Using energy to power yourself up, whether it be a state or replenishing your energy. Physical Techniques These techniques are abilities based on pure raw power and bodily skill. These are natural techniques. * 'Regular '- Using the physical might and skill you have and use it to make a physical technique. * 'Focus '- To prepare your body heavily and channel emotion to fight into yourself, and use it as an attack. * '''Channeling - ' '''To perceive or idealize, or perfectly mimic abilities related or unrelated to physical techniques from others around you to empower your emotion and boost your overall skill. * '''Punch '- Physical skill based around the fists and punching. * Kick '- Physical skill based around the feet and kicking. * '''Linking '- Physical skill based around two people fighting together. * 'Trick '- Relying on items and the environment around you to scale the environment and trick the opponent with a surprise attack. * 'Fusion '- Physical skill based around an individual knowing two or more physical techniques and combining them to make a fused technique. * 'Hidden '- Physical skill based around hiding and catching the opponent off-guard. Mental Techniques These techniques are abilities based on using the power of the mind to attack your opponent. These are semi-unnatural techniques. * 'Regular '- Using the mental energy you can use to create a basic mental technique attack. * 'Possession '- Using the power of your mind to possess others, temporarily or permanently. * 'Channeling '- Channeling the power of your mind around you to create an attack. * 'Focus '- Using the power of your mind to channel mental power and release it to create an attack. * 'Memory '- Using the power of your mind to perceive memories and use them in a critical way to your opponent. * 'Fusion '- Using the power of your mind to fuse other minds altogether. * 'Linking '- Using the power of your mind to link yourself to another mind; mental linking is the strongest form of linking. * 'Hidden '- Using the power of your mind to perceive an attack not directly visible to the naked eye, or impairs ones' vision. * '''Prediction - Using the power of your mind to predict an attack and follow up with a surprise attack. * 'Accumulation '- Gathering or borrowing the power of other's minds to your own to empower it. * 'Receive '- Giving the capabilities of your mind to another's. * 'Manipulation '- Moving and shaping your mental power released at will. * 'Trick '- Using your mental capabilities to trick the opponent and follow up with a surprise attack. * 'Mental Manipulation '- Using someone or something around you to follow through your attacks with your mind in control. * 'Mental Signals '- Using the power of your mind to send signals of attacks throughout your body in a perfect way. Sensory Techniques These techniques are abilities based on using the power of one's senses and heavily relying on them. These are semi-unnatural techniques. * 'Regular '- Relying purely on all the most powerful senses. * 'Prediction '- Closely keening on your opponent's movements and use your senses to avoid them and follow up with an attack. * 'Trick '- Tricking the opponent into thinking you're using other senses but you're using the one you plan on using and use it against your opponent to follow up with a surprise attack. * 'Sensory Signals '- Using the power of your senses to send signals of an immediate attack. * 'Linking '- Using the power of your senses to link and be in sync with one's own. * 'Hidden '- Using the power of your senses to prepare a hidden attack relying on said senses. * 'Movement '- Using the power of your senses to enhance your movement capabilities, or use them to your advantage when not using your eyes, etc. List of techniques * Wolf Beam * Inferno Garden * Atomic Breath * Blue Spiral Ray * Purple Spiral Breath * Debris Stream * Debris Spit * Super Wolf Beam * 'Busa Assault * Energy Beam Lock * Flamingo Beam * Possession * Shadow Soul * Spiral Ray * Nuclear Pulse * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Second Grade * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Anger * Plasma Fireball * Purple Atomic Breath * Vapor Atomic Breath * Gravity Beams * Gravity Bursts Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Concept